Benefits
by The Only Love For Soujiro Seta
Summary: Summary: There's only one thing that benefits in being partnered up with each other for a school project. One-shot. Reno/Yazoo. A small spin-off of "Kadaj's Pain"-same universe


**Summary**: There's only one thing that benefits in being partnered up with each other for a school project. Reno/Yazoo. A Small Spin off "Kadaj's Pain"-same universe

**The Only Love for Soujiro Seta **

don't own

one-shot

Paring: Reno/Yazoo

**Benefits  
**

Yazoo glared at the red head beside him. Not only was the red head annoying him but he was protesting about being his partner too.

"But teach c'mon I don't want to work with him" the red head whined. "Can't I have another partner?"

"No Reno, you may not" the teacher sighed, "How many times are you going to whine about it. You have him as a partner and he's a good student" the teacher scolded Reno and also praised Yazoo. (Like it really matter to Yazoo, he could have cared less about this class)

Yazoo scoffed 'Like there's something wrong with me' he smirked at his cocky thoughts.

"But there's something wrong with him!" Reno yelled while pointing at platinum haired high school student.

Yazoo frowned "There is nothing wrong with Yazoo, he's a perfect student. All A's, class president, and part of student council"

"And he's rich" a random girl yelled out.

The teacher flushed, he didn't want to say that but it was true. He nodded "What else in a good student is there"

"He's sexy!"

"He's hot!"

"He's-"

"OK! Ladies, chill out, alright I get it he's perfect" Reno yelled in a half defeated voice "but I'm telling ya! There's something wrong with him!" Reno said in disrespect. This earned him to have paper balls being thrown at him.

Yazoo 'humped' and turned his head away from the big red buffoon "Alright students calm down and Reno 'No' you can't change partners. This project is due Friday so that gives you" he looked at the calendar and then evilly smirked "Half a day, 10 minutes long, so good luck" he said just when the bell ranged.

Once lunch came Yazoo instantly located Reno; who was happily hanging out with the "Turks", he smacked Reno on the back of the head with his notebook.

"Oww" Reno covered his head, turned, and glared at Yazoo. "What the hell ya-"

"You're coming to my house right after school. And you won't get away I'll be waiting" he narrowed his eyes "my brother, Loz, is in you're last class so you WON'T be able to get away" Yazoo scowled.

Reno smirked "And what happens if I get away?" Yazoo glared before leaning down to Reno's ear and whispered something. Reno gasped and his eyes widened "No!" he pushed away from Yazoo "No, No" he shook his head "I'll be there! I'll be there!"

Yazoo smirked "Rude, make sure he remembers"

Rude nodded "Aright"

"Hey!" Reno yelled.

"Don't forget" Yazoo sternly told Reno and walked away.

Reno growled as he glared at the retreating person. "Man, I hate him!" he slammed his first on the table making Rude chuckle "Shut up you bastard!"

In end Reno did tried to run away but was caught.

Yazoo tapped his foot on the pavement as he watched Reno being carried by Loz. He smirked and shook his head "I told you not to runaway" he sad when they got closer. "Good Job, Loz"

Loz grinned, "He was really easy to catch!"

Yazoo nodded "Kadaj already left so let's go" he then leaned towards Reno "You see, we lost time because of you, now I guess you have to work even harder" He smirked and Reno just glared at him.

******Benefits**

"We're home," Loz yelled out when they finally gotten. Loz, none too softly, dropped Reno onto the hard wood floor while running into the living room were he saw his little brother, Riku hanging out with his best friend Sora.

"Welcome back-ah-!" Riku greeted them and then was pulled into a hug by Loz. Sora chuckled but was soon pulled into the hug.

"Group Hug!" Loz laughed.

Yazoo glared at the pathetic red head on the floor "Idiot" He locked the front door and stepped over the fallen body.

The red head glared "Who are you calling idiot?" he stood and followed the sea green eyed male up the stairs.

"You apparently" Yazoo retorted without turning around.

"Tch Bastard" when they finally got to Yazoo's room, Reno noticed that his room seemed to be the furthest every bodies. It's like he had his own little part of the house to himself.

Yazoo watched the red head fall onto his couch while he was closing the door to his bedroom. Once he locked the door he walked over to the lamp in his room, it didn't really light up the whole room but he didn't want to turn on the fanlight AKA: The SUN!

Reno sighed harshly and brought his arms behind his head, it was dark in the room when they first came in. It was still dusk and Yazoo's lamp didn't really give off much light. "You know, the lamp didn't really help much-oof!" he opened his eyes and was now staring at an opened chest, he slowly looked up to see lustrous sea green eyes gazing down at him.

"You know" Yazoo climbed onto the red head; his legs around the other thighs "You talk too much" he leaned down and pressed his lips against the red heads.

Reno moaned instantly when Yazoo tongue toughed his own, with a few seconds of tongue wrestling, Yazoo had submitted to him. He brought his arms from the back of his head before slipping them behind Yazoo's body. They fierce-fully made out.

Reno's arms moved down Yazoo's back and making a permanent place where his right arm pressing into the middle of Yazoo's back and the other tangled into the platinum hair. Reno pulled back only to attack Yazoo's neck, he sucked and he nibbled conscious to Yazoo's head falling back. Yazoo's arms stilled wrapped around his neck as he pressed his body closer to Reno's.

"Renooo" he moaned.

The red head Turk smiled "My gosh" he breathed the other's neck. "You don't know how much you affect me," he lustily said staring up at his lover. Teal eyes clouded with desire and a seductive smile; his head titled to the side making part his hair slipped to the side.

To Reno he looks to desirable "Ah Reno"

******Benefits**

Yazoo brushed his hair to the side; he was finishing the last part of the research paper. He was leaning against the headboard of his bed while Reno rested at his side. They had the most mind-blowing sex ever, which they defiantly shouldn't have done. They stared their project soon after they rested and every time they tried to focus Reno would break out and molest him. Of course Yazoo didn't want Reno to stop but they needed to focus. They augured on stupid things like; the snacks Cloud (Yazoo's 2nd older brother) brought up from them, why Yazoo kept pushing him away, and that the project was stupid.

Eventually both Reno and Yazoo had to get fresh air and get away from each other. For an hour, Reno played games with Riku and Sora, who was spending the night, and Yazoo found a quite corner to read.

Once the hour was up and back to work, it was like they haven't seen each other all day. The two didn't apologize mostly because they didn't have to and it would waste more of their time. They finished the visual for the project around 12:30am; Reno did most of the work on the visual; that's why he was already asleep.

Yazoo was doing the writing work because he didn't trust Reno to do it right.

Yazoo sighed and laid his head back on the headboard. He saved his work and pushed the laptop to the side while letting it shut down. He moves cautiously off the bed to change his out of his school uniform and into a silk black shirt and took off his pants.

He walked back over to his bed and pulled the covers back on his side of the bed and slipped in. Reno was already under the covers. Once he got comfortable he snuggled into the red headed Turk. He closed his eyes waiting for sleep until arms wrapped around him. His eyes widened and looked up only to fine Reno near his face. He smiled when Reno's lips moved but incoherent words slipped out.

He smiled "Idiot"

******Benefits**

"You idiot!"

"What? It wasn't my fault!"

"Yes it was!" Yazoo grabbed his hair from inside his shirt before straightening out his hair. "You stupid fucking idiot" he mumbled loudly. The two lovers were running late. Reno decided to snooze his alarm clock and it wasn't until 8"15am that Riku came pounding at the door telling him and his idiot lover they were going to be late.

Yazoo looked at his digital clock and almost panicked when it said 8:20am 'Damn it' School started at 8:36am. He looked over at the other only to see that the red head shuffling back into bed. He gaped "Reno!" he yelled.

He went over to prevent Reno from getting back into bed. Once he got a hold of the others' wrist he was suddenly pulled into arms, on to the bed, and rolled on top of. "Gosh, no Reno! C'mon we got to get-" he was interrupted by a kiss, Reno's lips crashed against his. He groaned, it made his loins turn but he didn't have time for this. He was a straight 'A' student and he wouldn't be able to accept if their project tit late.

Once their lips detached, Reno grinned down at him "C'mon stop being such a downer besides" he glanced at the clock "We're already late"

Yazoo sparked a look at the clock "But we can still make it"

"Baby, don't worry beside while you were fussing about it Septh came by and" he brushed his red bands away. Septhiroth was the eldest brother. "He already called you in sick" Yazoo glared and Reno smirked. "He even personally talked to ALL your teachers and guess what?"

"What?" sea green eyes glared at him sharply.

"They're letting you off the hook! Even though you are a jerk, a bastard, and pompous ass-hole-ak"

"You idiot" Yazoo chuckled "I keep telling you not to call me names" Yazoo had punched Reno in the side and from the sound of it- it hurt a lot.

Reno smirked but processed to lie on top of Yazoo, he tangled his fingers in silky platinum hair "Now, how about calming down and enjoy your day with me" he kissed Yazoo's lips lightly.

"Mmm" Yazoo moaned before he knocked Reno over.

"Ow, man"

Yazoo smirked and coked his head to the side "Mmm, maybe"

"What was that for?" Reno whined.

"Because I love you"

******Benefits**

End

A/N: Yay a one-shot. I made another Reno/Yazoo story yoot. Check out my page to read the other Yazoo/Reno story. Jeeze, that always happens to me. Every time something good happens like; me skipping and my parents don't mind or I could had skipped because it was pep rally, but I can never pull it off because I always have a test in at least two of my classes and I can't skip…. I can skip but I would get yelled at because I wasn't there.


End file.
